


Kingdom of Ass

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Booty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Just a fluff thing where the boys are naked and training and the girls are drooling over them.





	Kingdom of Ass

“Do you think it’s a training exercise?” Yrene asked softly, so as not to alert the men before her of their lingering presence.

Lysandra shrugged her shoulders, “I haven’t a clue but I’m not going to complain.”

Manon snorted softly but didn’t disagree. “If so, I hope they have a contingency plan in place so as to not to cut pieces of themselves off.”

“Any particular pieces you’re fond of, Manon?” Lysandra teased.

Yrene giggled before her golden-brown eyes flitted back to the scene below them.

The objects of their attention–Aedion, Dorian and Chaol–were all a level below where the girls were currently sequestered behind a massive brick column that hid the three of them from view, completely naked.

Yrene had stumbled upon them as she was returning from her errands on the other side of the castle grounds and they appeared to be training with various throwing knives outside in a massive training ring. She had quickly run to find Manon and Lysandra but had refused to tell them why she needed them.

This sight was better shown than told.

The sun glinted off the varying golden hues of their respective partners’ exposed flesh and each woman’s eyes were glued to the muscles rippling with each sure movement, with each blade tossed to one another.

“I’m honestly not surprised Aedion is part of this,” Lysandra said, green eyes gleaming as she watched him below, said eyes glued right to Aedion’s rather delectable ass.

Manon shook her head and crossed her arms, trying to play it off as if she was wholly unaffected by Dorian’s naked body. “Nor am I surprised Dorian is. It was probably his idea.”

Lysandra gave a feline smile but didn’t break focus from below. “I’ll wager five gold coins it was Aedion’s idea.”  
Manon smirked, “It’s a deal, Shifter.”

Yrene sighed, “I have no idea why Chaol is involved but I am certainly glad he is.” 

She only ever had eyes for Chaol, hardly noticing the other men before her, even Aedion’s imposing figure was nothing compared to her husband’s broad shoulders and trim waist, the little dimples above his beautiful glutes prominent in the mid-day sun. 

Yrene sighed again, slightly more breathless this time and she felt a flush creep over her skin with each controlled toss of the throwing knives Chaol was practicing with.

“Do you think Aelin would mind very much if we called this training ring the kingdom of ass instead?” She found herself saying.

Her eyes widened at the brazenness of her loose tongue but Lysandra and Manon both burst into laughter, effectively outing them as observers.

The three men below weren’t surprised by the sudden fits of girlish giggles and Aedion called up, “We heard everything. Fae hearing, remember?”

Lysandra chewed on her lip and the girls came out from behind the column and leaned over the railing. 

“You’re delicious,” Lys purred, taking in Aedion’s full frontal view as he nonchalantly tossed a dagger in the air and caught it without looking.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He flirted back, cocking a brow in challenge.

“I’m already gone,” Lys breathed huskily and then shifted into a bird before taking off.

Dorian approached as well and had eyes only for Manon. Manon, Yrene noticed, still had her arms crossed stubbornly but unfortunately, she couldn’t suppress the quickened breathing that had her chest rising and falling under her arms.

“Hello, Witchling.” He drawled, sapphire eyes glinting as he took in Manon’s state.

“Goodbye, Princeling.” And with that, Manon stalked away.

Dorian wisely followed after her – likely to meet in some cramped closet below if Yrene knew them - completely unphased by his nakedness as he strode confidently out of sight.

Which left…

“Chaol,” Yrene breathed, throat bobbing and heart thudding as she scanned every exposed inch of his toned body.

He dropped the weapons on the ground and trailed over to the rickety stairs to start climbing them up to her. Yrene met him at the top of the stairs and he scooped her up in his arms so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist.  
“Hello, wife.” He murmured, a hint of a smile spreading across his face.

“Why are you naked? Why are all three of you naked?”

“I had the idea that we should train naked in case we were attacked while in bed.”

“It was your idea?” She asked incredulously, making a mental note to get the other girls to pay up.

He laughed, fingers tightening on her bottom as he set her on the edge of the railing. Her hands flitted across his shoulders and down his muscled arms.

“What’s the verdict?” Yrene mused, losing herself in the feel of her husband’s dominating figure.

“Undecided, but I think we had some unexpected results.”

“And what’s that,” she breathed, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Chaol’s collarbone.

“You.”

Chaol pulled Yrene down off the ledge, wrapping her lithe legs around his hips again before stalking away to find the nearest private room to bed his wife, sharing frenzied kisses along the way that, in Chaol’s current state of undress, had Yrene’s favourite part of Chaol pressing against her ass with very impressive demand.


End file.
